


Assistant

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: AU where surgical prodigy Dr. Bryce Lahela falls hard for his assistant, Casey Valentine.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 7





	Assistant

“Okay, I think we’re done here. Dr. Jameson, you can close.” Bryce announces, stepping back from the operating table.

“Thank you Dr. Lahela.” The surgical intern chimes, stepping up to take the opportunity to close the patient. Bryce drops his bloody scalpel onto a tray, nodding at the surgical staff in thanks for their time as he leaves. Bryce peels his bloody surgical gown off and tosses it into the trash as he exits the OR.

He checks the clock as he heads out into the hallway. The young surgeon curses under his breath, taking off at a light jog towards his office. He’s going to be late. Casey, his assistant, hates when he’s late.

Most surgical residents don’t have their own office, or their own personal assistant, but Dr. Bryce Lahela has shown himself to be quite the surgical prodigy, so Edenbrook made an exception to keep him incentivized to stick around.

It’s a very nice perk, considering all the work Bryce has put in to get to this high level as only a third year surgical resident. Bryce had focused almost exclusively on school, and then on work. He had prioritized his professional development over any semblance of a normal social life. Sure, he had friends. And he’d dated a little here and there, but he usually didn’t have time for anything besides meaningless one night stands and sporadic get togethers with his friends.

But now, Bryce doesn’t really have anything left to chase. He’s basically being groomed for the chief of surgery position, so he has no plans to leave Edenbrook. He likes the hospital, he has good rapport with the staff. Bryce can see himself settling down in Boston. He’s happy, for the most part. But he can’t help but feel that something is missing.

Casey glances up from his calendar on her computer screen when Bryce enters her small office, which leads into his larger office. “The Williams are in your office waiting for you.” She informs him. She checks the time on her computer. “You’re late.” She adds, with just a little sass.

“Surgery went long, but I made up some time jogging back here! I know how much time you put into scheduling these appointments, and we all know the last thing I want to do is ever disappoint you, Casey Valentine.” Bryce assures.

A small smile grows across her face, and Bryce is once again struck by just how beautiful she is. And how badly he wants her.

She’s what he’s missing, Bryce had realized the moment he’d first laid eyes on her. He’d walked into his office that day, surprised to see the vacant desk outside his door occupied by the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. As she introduced herself as his new assistant, he’d silently vowed to get the HR professional who hired her a well deserved raise. 

Bryce had never really believed in love at first sight, and at first he’d just thought he was being shallow, deciding this woman was everything he wanted based solely on her looks.

But in his defense, she is undeniably stunning. He loves her dark curls, Casey’s hair always looks so moisturized and healthy. He wants to run his hands through those curls. He also finds himself getting lost in her brown eyes fairly often. They’re so expressive, and he has really been enjoying deciphering what different emotions her eyes can depict. And her lips, damn, they’re absolutely perfect. Full, kissable, her lips look so soft, and he _really_ wants to find out if they’re as soft as they look. Her light brown skin is unblemished, and he knows her skin is as soft as it looks because her hand has brushed his as she hands him something for work. Those brief work touches always stir up very work inappropriate thoughts for him. And her body, undeniably amazing. She dresses professionally, but she does tend to pick form fitting clothing. Which Bryce definitely isn’t complaining about, although it is very hard for him to focus with how great her ass looks in a pencil skirt.

But Bryce isn’t just physically attracted to her. They’ve spent a lot of time talking, since they work together so closely. She’s involved with all his patients, sets up all his meetings, researches relevant surgical articles and summarizes them for him. She’s really smart, which he finds just as attractive as her physical attributes.

So in conclusion, yeah, he wants her. But Bryce is very aware how messy dating his assistant could get. There are serious professional ramifications to workplace affairs. Thinking with his brain. he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t go there, but every time he looks at her, he’s suddenly willing to risk it all.

He shakes himself out of his reverie, returning her smile before walking into his office and closing the door. “John, Katie, great to see you again. Alright, let’s talk about this craniotomy.”

Half an hour later, Dr. Lahela has answered all the Williams’ questions about John’s upcoming surgery. He stands from his desk, shaking both their hands again. “If you don’t have any other questions, check in with Casey on your way out and she’ll get you your pre-op instructions.”

The couple nods before they take their leave, shutting his office door behind them. Bryce has some time before his next surgery, so he pulls up some scans of John William’s glioblastoma, reviewing the case. 

A few minutes pass before he hears Casey’s distinctive knock on his door. 

“Come in!” He calls, so she enters the office. 

She rests her hands on her hips, eyes slightly narrowed. “Dr. Lahela, did you agree to do Gino Trevoli’s spinal tap pro bono?!” 

Bryce smiles apologetically. “Okay, before you get mad, I know I’m over my pro bono quota and that Harper is going to be mad, but I have complete faith in your ability to smooth things over with her and make this work.”

Casey rolls her eyes, but she can’t fight the small fond smile on her face. She’s just as passionate about patient care as he is, she loves that he’s really not in this for the money. “You know, it would be easier for me to smooth these things over if you told me about them.”

“But where’s the challenge then?” Bryce quips, and Casey can’t help but chuckle. She makes her way over to his file cabinet. 

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to prepare your defense. What was the name of that patient who you did the pro bono surgery on, who later won the lottery and donated half the money to the hospital?” She queries. 

Bryce pauses to think about it. “Ummm…Patterson. James Patterson.”

Casey looks for the drawer with the P’s, bending over to open it. She scrolls through the files, looking for the relevant records. 

Bryce can’t help but let his eyes roam over her absolutely perfect ass as she bends. God, he loves this particular black pencil skirt. And those heels. He doesn’t know how she works in those shoes all day. but he’s very grateful she does. 

He clears his throat and forces himself to look away when he can feel himself getting a little excited. “Get it together.” He mutters to himself under his breath. 

Casey finally pulls all the relevant files, taking the seat across from him at his desk as she starts leafing through them. “Let’s see, how much did this surgery cost the hospital versus how much money did it bring in. A cost benefit analysis, and people insisted I wouldn’t get to use my Economics degree if I took this hospital job.” Casey quips. 

Bryce laughs. “I love when you talk financials to me.”

Casey briefly looks up from the file to smile at him, and as usual his heart skips a beat. She returns her attention to the file after a moment, brows furrowing. “Dr. Lahela, what is this?” She turns the file towards him. 

He narrows his eyes, looking for whatever she thinks is so important. “What?”

Casey leans forward, pointing at the line in question. “Did his insurance pay a portion? Or was it denied?” She elaborates, but he’s not really focused on the file anymore. 

With her leaning forward, he has a view down her white blouse, and he can’t help but let her cleavage distract him. 

“Dr. Lahela? Bryce? Earth to Dr. Bryce Lahela?” She sits up, waving her hand in front of his face. That effectively snaps him out of it, and he fights down a blush at that obvious lapse. He’s usually able to more subtly ogle her. But he hasn’t been with anyone for awhile. He’s been too obsessed with Casey Valentine for months to go have a meaningless one night stand, so he’s all pent up. 

“Sorry, got distracted for a moment. The insurance initially said they’d pay 40%, but then later denied his claim, saying there were other cheaper options besides surgery.”

Casey quirks a brow. “Like what? Dying?” 

Bryce shrugs. “You know how they are.”

Casey shakes her head in disgust. “We really need universal healthcare.”

“Bernie 2024.” Bryce quips, and they both smile.

“Oh look, there’s something else here.” Casey notes, looking at the file. This time, instead of leaning forward she gets up and walks to his side of his desk, sitting on the edge of it as she shows him the file. 

She crosses her legs, and he intensely watches the movement. He forces himself to snap out of it, and tries to focus on the file. “Hmm?” He asks. 

Casey reaches out to place the front of her hand to his forehead. “Are you okay? You seem really out of it today.” She observes, checking for signs of fever. 

Bryce chuckles, just barely resisting his urge to take the hand on his forehead and bring it down to his lips. “Aren’t I the doctor here?”

“Funny enough, doesn’t require 4 years of medical school to diagnose a fever. You don’t feel sick.” Casey diagnoses, finally removing her hand. He immediately misses her soft touch. “Alright, as I was saying-” He cuts her off, suddenly standing and pressing his lips to her’s. He’s not sure what exactly spurred him to finally do it, but he feels a rush of relief when he does. He just felt like he couldn’t spend another moment _not_ kissing her. 

He takes advantage of her surprised gasp, slipping his tongue into her agape mouth to deepen the kiss. A voice in the back of his head is begging him to stop this now, before it becomes more than just a kiss which could _already_ get him put on administrative leave for sexual harassment. But he ignores it as her legs uncross, allowing him to slip into the narrow space between them, pulling her flush against him. 

She drops the files, hands rising to push against his chest. Their lips disconnect, and the weight of what he’s just done fully hits him. Shit. She’s looking at him with wide, confused eyes, lips slightly plump from his passionate kiss. “Dr. Lahela….” She trails off. 

“Fuck. Casey, I’m sorry. That was so unprofessional. I…I…fuck.” Bryce concludes inarticulately, attempting to step back and put some space between them. But Casey grips the lapels of his white coat, keeping him close. 

“Bryce, I don’t want to be your workplace booty call.” Casey insists. 

“That’s not what I want Casey.” Bryce is quick to reassure. He cups her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb in small soothing circles. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” He reveals.

This time, Casey kisses him. She uses her grip on his coat to bring his lips back down to her’s, kissing him greedily. Bryce lets out a pleased groan when she bites down on his bottom lip. 

Bryce blindly sweeps out an arm, knocking various items on his desk down to the floor as he adjusts Casey so she’s fully sitting on top of his desk now, not simply perching on the edge. 

His hands slide down her sides, over her hips, down to the hem of her tight pencil skirt. He breaks the kiss for a moment, pressing a kiss just under her ear as he murmurs. “Is this okay?”

She nods, running her hands over his scrub clad chest. Bryce pushes her skirt up over her hips, exposing her lacy black panties. Her legs open wider as he circles a thumb over the thin fabric obscuring her clit. She bites her lip, looking at him with obvious desire that he’s sure is mirrored in his own eyes. 

Bryce grins, leaning forward to kiss her again. “I’m about to show you what these hands can do out of surgery.” Bryce promises between kisses, pushing her panties to the side so he can brush his thumb directly against her sensitive nub. 

She moans as he increases the intensity with which he’s stimulating her clit, breathing out his name softly as she starts to move her hips, riding his hand. He gently inserts a finger into her. He groans as he pushes his finger in deeper. She’s so wet. “That’s it baby.” He praises as he inserts another finger, pumping rhythmically.

Her eyes start to roll back, and she clutches at his shoulders to keep herself upright while he makes her feel boneless with his talented, nimble, and frankly beautiful digits.

“Bryce, I’m close.” She informs him, unnecessarily since he can definitely tell with the way her walls are pulsing around his fingers. He kisses her to silence her cry when he adds a third finger and she comes undone, climaxing all over his fingers. 

He pulls his hand from her, raising his fingers to his mouth to taste her. Her eyes darken as she watches him, never breaking eye contact. “You taste as good as I always imagined you would.” Bryce reveals. 

Casey pulls him down into another kiss, burying her fingers in his hair as she sweeps her tongue over his teeth. She can faintly taste herself on him. 

Bryce breaks the kiss, dropping to his knees in front of her so he’s eye level with her dripping core. He pushes her legs open even wider, looking up at her as he digs his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. 

He slowly pulls them off her, shoving the wet panties into the pocket of his white coat. He kisses the inside of her thigh. “You’re incredible. Everything I dreamed of Casey.” He assures her just before he buries his face between her legs. 

He only gets one good lick in before his pager goes off. “Damn it.” He mutters, checking the pager. He gets back to his feet, looking at her apologetically. “Duty calls.”

Casey smiles, hopping to her feet and leaning up to give him a gentle kiss goodbye. “Go save lives. I’ll…..clean off your desk before I get back to work.”

Bryce pulls away with a smile. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Casey laughs as he turns to the door, pulling her skirt back down. “I bet you will.”

Bryce ends up having to reopen the patient he was paged about. The surgery goes very long, and by the time he makes it back to his office, it’s well past the time when Casey should have gone home. So he’s presently surprised to find her in his office, laying on the couch scrolling through her phone. 

“You’re still here.” He must sound surprised, because she immediately feels the need to explain herself.

“Yeah, I need to talk to you.” She replies. 

Bryce frowns as he takes a seat at his desk. “Well, that sounds rather ominous.”

“Dr. Lahela, this afternoon, it was a mistake.” Casey continues. Bryce’s frown deepens, but he doesn’t interrupt. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I really don’t want to jeopardize my job here by adding romantic…entanglements.” 

“So, what, you want me to pretend it never happened?” Bryce asks, tone hard. 

“Not necessarily, but I need you to understand it can’t happen again.” Casey insists. 

“Why not? You know that I wouldn’t have you fired over….whatever this could be ending badly. We can separate our personal lives from our professional lives.”

“But it would be uncomfortable to work here if we broke up. I wouldn’t be able to do my job effectively.”

“What makes you think we’d break up? I told you, I’m falling in love with you Casey. I can see myself _marrying_ you one day.”

Tears well in Casey’s eyes. “Please don’t make this harder.”

“No. I don’t know what crazy fears you’ve worked up over the last couple of hours, but I’m setting the record straight. Why focus on the worst outcome when this could be something absolutely incredible Casey? There’s something special between us. I know you feel it too.”

“I’m not willing to risk it.” Casey fires back stubbornly. She approaches his desk, reaching out her hand. “My underwear, please.”

“Tell me you don’t want me.” Bryce insists. 

“Bryce, don’t do this.”

“ _Tell_ me.”

“I can’t. You know that I want you.” Casey admits.

Bryce stands, trapping her between himself and his desk. “Then have me Casey. I’ve never wanted _anything_ the way I want you. I’m not going to give you up without a fight.”

Casey seems to be at war with herself for a few moments, but then her eyes clear, looking resolute. “Bryce, I think I’m falling in love with you too.” She admits before she wraps her arms around his neck, capturing his lips.

He kisses her back with equal passion, wasting no time unzipping her skirt. It falls down and pools at her feet. As soon as she’s stepped out of it, he lifts her by her thighs and places her back on his desk. He drops to his knees in front of her. “Now, where were we?” He quips, kissing her inner thigh again once he’s gently pried her knees apart. 

Casey laughs, but that quickly trails off into a moan when he gets back to what he was doing before they were interrupted by his pager. 

Her fingers tangle into his hair, tugging harshly when he wiggles his tongue against her clit. His hands rise to her ass, tugging her more firmly against his mouth as he sucks. 

“Oh my God, Bryce!” Casey cries, writhing against his rapidly moving mouth now. She orgasms again, panting harshly as she comes back down. Bryce tugs up his scrub top to wipe his mouth. He smirks at her as he gets back to his feet. “Not thinking about breaking up with me now, are you Casey?” 

He laughs as she rolls her eyes. But his laughter abruptly stops when she slides off his desk, gently pushing him back into his chair as she drops to her knees in front of him this time. “Your turn handsome.” She murmurs before she tugs down his scrub pants and boxers and takes his already semi hard cock into her mouth. 

Bryce leans back in his chair, letting out a pleased moan as she bobs her head up and down. She pulls back to breathe, grasping his now lubricated member and pumping him with her hand. She squeezes with just the right amount of pressure while simultaneously swooping to gently take his balls into her mouth. “I see I’m not the only one here with magic fing-” He can’t finish, trailing off into an almost pained sounding groan when she takes him back into her mouth, taking him deeper now. “Fuck, you’re incredible baby.” He manages to get out, gently thrusting into her mouth as his fingers tangle into her hair. 

He can’t last much longer if she keeps this up. He gently pulls her off. “I want to be inside you.” He reveals when she looks at him questioningly. Bryce gets to his feet, pulling Casey to her feet as well. He gives her a quick passionate kiss before turning her around, bending her over his desk before stepping out of his pants and boxers, kicking them aside. 

He gently kneads her ass as he reaches into his drawer for a condom. He fumbles around, not finding any. He suddenly remembers using his last one months ago for a tinder date, and then forgetting to restock. “Shit. I don’t have a condom.” He reveals. It’s not like he can’t go find one, he knows one of the hospital gynecologists would have some in their office, but they’re both more than ready _now._

“I have an IUD. And I trust you. Do you trust me?” Casey asks. 

“With my life beautiful. And my schedule.” He quips, turning her head to kiss her as he pushes into her. 

She breaks the kiss, crying out as he fills her. 

“God, you’re so tight. And wet. I love being inside you Casey.” Bryce praises as he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into her. 

Casey clutches the end of the desk, lightly scratching it with her nails but it’s not like either of them cares. The desk shifts loudly as he pounds her against it. They’re lucky most people have probably gone home for the day, as they both can’t help but groan and moan as they pick up the tempo. 

Bryce cums inside her with a groan of her name, collapsing on top of her back for a moment as he catches his breath. He pulls out of her, turning her around to face him as he sits her on top of the desk once again. 

He kisses her softly, burying his face into her neck. “Give me a minute, and I’ll make you cum again.” He promises. Casey gently runs her fingers through his hair, humming her agreement contently. 

After the minute has passed, Bryce sucks a prominent hickie into Casey’s neck before he starts to unbutton her white blouse. He was so distracted by how much he likes her pussy that he almost forgot he has more of her to discover. 

Casey shrugs out of her shirt as Bryce trails kisses along the tops of her pert breasts that are spilling out of her white bra. He unclasps her bra, tossing it away impatiently as he takes a stiff nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue languidly. He stimulates the other nipple with his fingers, before switching to cover that breast with kisses as well.

Casey drops a hand to stroke him as he continues with his attention to her breasts. He’s still lubricated from her juices, a realization that makes her even wetter.

He stands back to his full height after one last gentle nipple bite. His brow furrows when he notices the bruises on her hips from his desk. “Shit, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” He gently palpates the skin, in full doctor mode now. 

“I’m fine.” Casey assures, gripping his chin so he’ll stop staring at the bruises guiltily. “I liked it. I want more.” She demands. 

A slow grin grows across Bryce’s face. “You want more? I’ll give you more.” He promises as he lines himself up with her entrance. He pushes into her again, and it feels just as incredible from this angle. 

Casey tugs at his scrub top, so Bryce shrugs out of his coat and then tosses the scrub top to the floor. He leans in to kiss her again, but Casey stops him, “I want the white coat on.”

Bryce laughs, putting the coat back on as she demanded. She grips the open coat, pulling him against her so they’re chest to chest as he starts to pump in and then almost out of her. 

She runs her hands over his prominent abdominal muscles. “Is this what all those Tuesday mornings in the gym are for?”

He smirks at her, continuing to thrust as he answers. “Yep. And still an open invitation for you to join us. Although….” He trails off, hands ghosting over her narrow waist but hour glass hips, “seems like your Zumba strong classes are really working for you.” He compliments. 

She’s thrusting her hips to match his pace now, and he can feel her walls tightening around him as she gets close to that promised third orgasm. “It’s done….wonders for my….stamina,” She gets out between greedy kisses. 

She stills when he slams into her just right, hitting that spot that makes her eyes close and mouth fall open. “That’s it baby, cum for me.” Bryce encourages. He’s dangerously close himself, but he refuses to come before she does. He drops his thumb down to circle her clit again as he continues to thrust almost violently against her. 

“Bryce!” She cries out as she spasms against him from the force of her orgasm. Her nails find their way under his coat, scratching down his back and definitely drawing blood.

“Fuck, Casey.” Bryce groans as he gives her three more erratic strokes before emptying inside of her. He gives it several moments before he has the energy to pull himself away from her slightly sweaty form. “I wish I had my own bathroom with a shower in here.” He notes. 

Casey laughs, sliding off his desk to begin to gather her clothes. “Make that one of your demands to stay when you they offer you that surgical chief position.” 

Bryce smiles as he starts throwing his own clothes back on. He can’t remember the last time he smiled this much. Casey Valentine makes him so damn happy. “You usually take the T home, right? You want a ride?”

30 minutes later, they pull into the parking lot of her apartment complex. Casey unbuckles herself, turning to look at him. “Thanks for the ride.”

Bryce gently caresses her cheek, leaning in to kiss her goodbye. “Anytime beautiful, if I’m not in surgery that is.” 

“Hmm…so basically never then?” Casey quips, and Bryce chuckles. “Do you want to come up to see my apartment?”

“Yes, but if I do that, I doubt I’m going home tonight. And then I doubt either of us are getting any sleep. And we have a big day tomorrow.”

“You’re right. It’s Kyra Santana’s surgery. I really like her. I definitely want you well rested for that.” Casey agrees. She starts to get out of the car, but Bryce grips her hand. 

“But I’m off on Saturday, so how about after my last Friday night surgery, I bring over some takeout and you can give me a tour of your apartment? Our first official date, because you’re not a workplace hook up Casey.”

Casey smiles, leaning in to give him one last kiss goodbye. “It’s a date.”

…


End file.
